The Cyborg
by Storm Battalion 11
Summary: Either I'm just very (un)lucky, or fate hates my guts (probably both), my life has taken a dramatic turn ever since I turned fifteen. I'll never forget the day I lost not only my mother, but half of my basic humanity and became a cyborg, just a machine scarred, and seared human flesh and bone. Not all is lost for me though, I still have my father and a chance to do something right


AN: The Deus Ex franchise kind of inspired me to write this so similarities to Deus Ex may happen in this fic. I would like to point out that all my other stories/ideas are going on hiatus due to lack of inspiration, writers block, and because I have classes to complete, and that I will be focusing on this fic for the time being.

Summary: Either I'm just very (un)lucky, or fate hates my guts (probably both), my life has taken a dramatic turn ever since I turned fifteen. I'll never forget the day I lost not only my mother, but half of my basic humanity and became a cyborg, just a machine scarred, and seared human flesh and bone. Not all is lost for me though, I still have my father and a chance to do something right for the good of Remnant. My name is Benjamin Lux Ignis, and I plan on changing this world for the better of human and faunus kind.

Disclaimers: RWBY is property of Roosterteeth, and Monty Oum, the OC however is mine, any references from other universes or franchises what-so-ever are not mine either (should I ever add them, both intentionally and unintentionally)

This fic will mainly follow the canon timeline, just with an added OC, and other stuff... I should also mention that While I write this, I need to watch RWBY Volumes 1-3 so I don't mess anything up, apparently I forgot to finish Volume 1 :/

Pairings are also undecided at the moment, though I'm probably going for an OC/Blake, or an OC/Velvet pairing

Rated M for violence, language, and my sheer paranoia

Blake might be a little OCish in this fic

* * *

"So much of my life has changed in two years" I sighed as I was boarding an airship heading for Beacon Academy, along with several other people around my age.

I should probably introduce myself, my name is Benjamin Lux Ignis, soon to be huntsman in training, heir of Ignis Robotics (soon to be renamed Ignis Cybernetics), and believe it or not, cyborg.

I'm a seventeen year old male around 5'10" with caucasian skin, with dark brown hair around 3.5 inches in length, and a set of faded scarred sage green eyes, with neon blue corneas if you look closely. if you look at my face, more specifically the area surrounding my eyes and on the top right of my neck, you'll either see faded cut like scars or burn scars, which I will explain how I got them in a minute. My cybernetics include retinal implants with built in nightvision, built in motion tracker, health and aura display (health monitor is a green line displaying my heart beat, and aura monitor is a blue bar that shows how much aura I have left), cybernetics built within my ears (the accident that made me what I am almost took away my hearing), prosthetic cybernetic right arm and legs, bionic exoskeletal arm attached to the inside my left arm (I am three times stronger then an average human with both of my arms like this), cybernetic legs that double my speed, and have built in thrusters to help slow my decent should I fall or jump off a building, I can also overload the hydraulics which could make me jump higher, and finally my nervous system has been enhanced which increase my reflexes giving me an edge in combat.

As for my armor and weapons I am wearing dark grey armor that covers my arms, legs, feet and torso that unsurprisingly (in my opinion), makes me look more like an Atlesian soldier, especially the grey, slightly damaged decommissioned helmet I have currently being held under my right arm. My cybernetics were the same color, and blended in with my armor almost perfectly, making my cybernetics very unnoticeable. The armor is however customized to fit my cybernetics, such as there is almost no padding covering my right arm, only on the bottom of my wrist, the shoulder, and on the humerus. I am also wearing a pair of silver aviator sunglasses to not only cover my cybernetic eyes, but also cover the scars surrounding them, I do not feel like having people stare or ask questions about the scars. For my weapons (and this one is a little surprise my father gave me) my right arm can shift into a quad-barrelled minigun that fires fire dust rounds around 400 rpm, which I named Firestorm, and my personal favorite, two collapsible 18 inch blades attached to the top of my wrists*, that can bend into a scythe like shape away from my body. I named the two blades Hornet (left), and Wasp (Right).

For my past life, I was born in vale on December 9th, (Whatever timeframe you feel like using**) and was placed in an orphanage not long after, with only me, the clothes on my back, and my birth certificate. Both of my parents were huntsman, and unfortunately, both of them were dead, two months before I was born, my father sadly fell prey to the Grimm and my mother had died soon after giving birth to me, leaving me an orphan, and only their names to remember which were David Crimson, and Jessica Crimson, while my original name was Benjamin Lux Crimson.

Life at the orphanage was okay, but making friends was a little tough, because a majority of the children's population were faunus, and as well all know, faunus aren't treated well on Remnant, making them uneasy around me. Although the faunus were skeptical of me since I was human, I did manage to make a few friends out of them. Sure there were a couple who bullied me because of what my kind did to theirs, but we eventually let bigons be bigons.

Unlike some people, I actually don't have a problem with faunus, in fact, I'm actually a little jealous, they get enhanced senses nightvision, claws, hell, some of them even have wings! The ears and tail look cool if you ask me, I don't why some of us humans are such bigoted assholes towards them.

I even supported the faunus in any way I could, that involved donations, giving food, and joining protests, I even stood by the White Fang back when it was a peaceful protest group.

I actually met one of my childhood friends from White Fang as well, a cat faunus named Blake Belladonna, who was unfortunately being bullied at time by some kids who thought they were better then the faunus. I was a tough kid back then, I hated nothing more then bullying and ended up nearly breaking a bully's nose when he tried to kick Blake.

Despite what I did, Blake was still a little nervous around me, and frankly I didn't blame her, if I was a faunus and I was bullied 24/7 by humans, only to be saved by one, I'd be nervous too. Eventually I got her to warm up and the two of us became good friends, promising to support the faunus every way we could.

My life took a pretty big turn when I was seven.

One day a man and a woman both arrived at the orphanage I was staying at, the man had bronze colored skin with brown hair, and green eyes, while the woman had caucasian skin with golden colored hair, and teal blue eyes. It turns out that said visitors were actually Doctors Jamison Ignis, and Lilian Ignis, head scientists, and founders of a science corporation in Atlas called Ignis Robotics, a company that specializes in both robotics and cybernetics.

The reason for why the couple were at the orphanage was just like any other couple/family that arrived, they wanted to adopt a child. Dr Jamison was actually infertile, and his wife had been wanting to start a family for months now, so adoption was the next best decision, I guess I was the lucky one, because they chose me to be the son they always wanted, although I did try to persuade them to adopt one of the faunus children (not that I didn't want a family, it's just that faunus adoptions are pretty rare and I really wanted to help my friends), sadly some of their high class clients were strictly faunus haters and threatened to slander the company should they adopt a faunus. I was pissed off about it obviously, but eventually I calmed down after help from my friends. I was saddened to leave them but I managed to keep a cool head, I was especially sad that I wouldn't be able to see Blake again, and she held the same emotions when I told her.

After an emotional goodbye, I was now officially Benjamin Lux Ignis, and after the adoption was finalized, I was taken to Atlas, my new home.

Soon after my arrival, my new family began tutoring me everything I needed to know for the future, about dust, about the history of Remnant, all of it. I ended up learning that my new father figure was obsessed with robotics and cybernetics, hoping to teach me everything he knows about the two subjects. Turns out, my father's life's work is to upgrade huntsmen, and huntress's with cybernetics, and upgrade Atlas's robotics with augmentations, enhanced weapons, and implants, in order to drive the Grimm off remnant.

For the next seven years I lived in Atlas, learning everything I needed to know on robotics, and how to combat the Grimm, I even had a few ideas that I wanted to share with my father at one point, but that was still in the mind phase, though I still did dedicate my time into helping the faunus under Atlas's nose (It wasn't easy thanks to those damn clients breathing down my parents neck).

However, my life forever changed when I turned fifteen...

The day I learned that the White Fang turned into a terrorist cell was also the day I became a cyborg.

One of the White Fang's first targets, was my parent's lab. They managed to sneak past security and planted a motion sensored fire dust explosive, and when me and my mother entered that room, heard a huge explosion which caused me to reflexively channel as much aura as I could to protect me, and everything went black for me.

I ended up waking up three weeks later to the sight of my father looking like he'd been through hell, along with my cybernetics attached to my body.

When dad found out what happened he spent over a week running theories on how to save my life while I was on life support in a coma, and after finally making a break through, he installed all of my cybernetics just before the doctors were considering pulling the plug. He would have done the same to mom, but since she took the blast directly, she was killed instantly.

the right portion of my chest had small, very feint burn marks, and shrapnel scars, along with my right thigh, you already know about the scars around my eyes,, my hearing was shot, my back looked like someone cut me several several times, and part of my neck got nicked. limb damage was extensive, my entire right arm had to be amputated due to the severity of the burns, along with my legs, the shrapnel tore apart my eyes nearly making me blind, I had singe marks all over my body, which most of them healed up by now. My spine and nervous system were both damaged from the blast, almost making me paralyzed and nearly made my left arm nonfunctional. When the bionic arm, and cybernetic arm was installed, my overall strength was now multiplied by 3, the cybernetic legs now doubled my speed, enabling me to run nearly thirty miles per hour, along with the increased jump height from my leg hydraulics.

For the next two years, I spent recovering and working to adjust with my new cybernetics, up to the point where I am now. One of the reasons I wanted to be a huntsmen was to honor my biological parents, who died before they could raise me, and another was to help end the corruption and bigotry the faunus are struggling with.

Which leads to now, I was standing by one of the massive windows showing the kingdom of Vale from a bird's eye view, enjoying the scenery from the awfully slow flight to beacon, seriously, why the hell are these airships so damn slow?! can't those eggheads in Atlas spend a little time trying to find a way to make these things move faster? It would be very efficient and it would save a lot more time!

Normally I'd question more about why airships are slow, but my attention was drawn elsewhere.

While I was lost in my own thoughts, I overheard a conversation going on between two girls nearby.

One was a blond girl with lilac eyes just a couple inches shorter then me, wearing a tan vest with puffy cap like sleeves with black cuffs, underneath it was a yellow low-cut crop top, she was also wearing a pair of short shorts, above it was a belt that resembled a skirt in the back, an orange scarf was wrapped around her neck, on her feet were leather knee-high platform boots, fingerless black gloves, and on her wrist appeared to be two yellow wrist bands (AN: he doesn't know they are Yang's weapons). What I found noticeable was her hair stretched all the way down to her lower back, in a slightly messy fashion. Her face held a rather happy, and excited look as she was hugging the life out of the other girl.

The girl being hugged was almost a foot shorter then me, and looked younger as well. She had dark brown shoulder length hair that if you looked closely, you could see that the edges were red, and a set of silver eyes. She was wearing a black blouse with red lacing, along with a black combat skirt with red trims, along with a red cloak that stretched to her legs tied to her clothes. On her blouse were several ammunition pouches, she was wearing belt that contained several cartridges, near it was a silver charm in the shape of a rose. On her feet and legs were black knee high combat boots, and dark grey stockings. What did catch my eye was that one her back appeared to be a red sniper rifle with a scope. If I had to guess, she would have been a perfect imitation of Little Red Riding Hood, only this time, armed to the teeth, and heading into a warzone by the looks of it. Her facial expression showed she was rather nervous.

Feeling curious, and to ease the boredom of this trip, I decided to listen to what they were saying.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever" the blond girl said as she was giving the girl a bear hug. The word 'sister' got my attention since they look nothing alike, so I figured they were either adopted siblings, or half sisters, and when the blond girl mentioned that the redhead was her baby sister, that confirmed my theory of her being younger, not that I cared, if she has the potential to be a huntress, then fine by me.

"Please stop..." the redhead choked out, her face starting to turn blue.

"But I'm so proud of you!" the blond haired girl gushed, causing me to smirk in amusement at her antics.

"Really, sis, it was nothing" the redhead said hoping to drop the subject.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think your the bee's knees!" the blond haired girl said, causing me to sweatdrop a little, something tells me this girl doesn't want the attention at all.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees" the redhead said.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" the blonde girl asked in a cheery voice.

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything" causing to snort silently, I'm technically handicapped with a hell of a mind, and I'm not worrying about people thinking I'm special.

"But you are special" the redhead's sister said reassuringly.

Before she could continue, a screen lit up, and the airship speakers began playing today's ongoing news broadcast.

"The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa" the reporter finished before a woman with silver hair and amber eyes appeared on screen.

"Thank you Cyril. In other news, Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang *my eyes narrowed at that* disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" the screen suddenly vanished and I was clenching my fists in anger, ever since the White Fang turned terrorist, I lost my basic humanity and my mother to those bastards. What's worse is that my childhood friend Blake could still be in there committing terrorist attacks and I wouldn't even know!

The screen then lit up revealing a blonde woman with green eyes, which were being covered by a pair of glasses. She was wearing a white button up shirt with puffy sleeves, a black combat skirt, violet colored cape, black stockings and black knee high heels, and held a stern expression on her face.

"Hello ad welcome to Beacon" the woman said.

"Whos that?" the blonde haired girl said.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch *the blonde haired girl said 'Oh' after hearing that* you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntress's, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" The hologram of Goodwitch said before it faded away, everyone began looking outside the window, admiring the view of the kingdom from here, I was smirking at the scene as well, nothing beats a view like this.

My attention was again driven from the view when I heard a male voice groan in nausea. I look over and see a blond guy with blue eyes wearing a black hoodie with armor plating, on his chest, shoulders, and wrist, light blue jeans, and a pair of shoes that I swear had the words 'left' and 'right' on them, and on his hip was a sword in it's sheath. the blonde guy was holding his hands against his mouth as if he was about to throw up, and suddenly ran past the two girls and me to the nearest garbage can.

'Air sickness can be a bitch buddy, sorry' I thought to myself.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone" the blonde girl said. 'Ya think' I thought sarcastically.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted" the redhead piped in.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet" the blonde haired girl said before I looked down and noticed something on her shoe.

"I just hope they're better then 'Vomit Boy'" the redhead said, whom I ignored as I was busy trying to identify what was on the blond girls shoe until I realized it was vomit.

"Hey blondie... look down" I said, directing their attention to me, before looking down.

3... 2... 1...

"Oh Yang gross! You got puke on your shoe!" the redhead shrieked before the blonde girl identified as Yang began freaking out hopping around the airship on one foot.

"Gross, gross, gross!" Yang yelped as she was hopping around comically.

"Get away from me! Get away!" the redhead said as she was trying to avoid her sister, while I was trying my damned hardest not to laugh.

'It's gonna be a long landing I just know it' I thought to myself as I watched the scene play out in front of me.

* * *

3,128 words this chapter

Lux is Latin for Light, Ignis is Latin for Spark/Fire

For Benjamin's wrist blades, think of them as the blades you see in the Deus Ex Mankind Divided trailers (I couldn't find the name for them, so I don't know what they are called)

** = Remnant's timefram isn't exactly listed so I didn't know if I should have used Earths time frame like August 15th, 2007

I might also change the genre a couple of times for this fic because I'm still not certain which category it would fall under besides Sci-Fi.

Again, I am solely focusing on this fic only for the time being due to reasons above.

Please review and criticize on how I did this time, and please no flame, and keep the criticism an constructive levels only please

Update times are also going to be random.


End file.
